Returning Home
by PerdreySNH
Summary: Percy receives a letter which causes him to re-join family life with both his old and his new. How will he cope? How will they cope? Will this be the second chance he was looking for?


**A/N: This is a re-upload of an old chapter that's been edited slightly. Maybe it will motivate me to finish this story. Maybe not. We'll see.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything you recognise, the Harry Potter world belongs to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Percy, I don't know if this bird is really trained to find you but I haven't seen you in quite a while and I'm worried about Molly so this is my best shot at getting hold of you. Can you come visit soon? I'm still at the same flat and we need to talk. Molly has been acting strange and it is starting to scare me. I know this is a bit sudden but I need help and you are her father, after all.**

Audrey rolled up the page and looked at the owl Percy had left with her almost four years ago, shortly after she told him that she was pregnant. They had been friends for a while and then dated for a while but eventually she ended things because of his secrecy. Of course, at this point she didn't realise she was pregnant – that was two weeks later in her GP's office. Even when they were together, Percy disappeared for a few days at a time, constantly working and never told her anything. To be honest, she had begun to suspect he had another life with a wife and children which would have made her the 'other woman'. The paranoia that followed this idea led to a swift break up and now they only passed each other in the street every couple of months if they were lucky. Although Percy was religious in sending child care money the first of every month so she couldn't fault him for that.

"Well, Elvis, it looks like it's your time to shine." She murmured softly, tying the note to his leg. She was still dubious about the owl and its ability to actually deliver letters to the right people but it couldn't hurt to try. She gave the bird a treat and opened the window. "Can you go to Percy, please?"

As the bird flew off, the window slammed shut behind it and high pitched crying began behind her. Audrey turned slowly to look at the girl having a tantrum on the kitchen floor, with a bright red face and equally red curls bouncing on her shoulder as she screamed, "BIRDIE! BIRDIE, COME BACK!"

Percy frowned as the Ural owl arrived at his kitchen window. He knew only one person with an Ural owl and he never expected her to actually use it. Why, she found it hilarious when he even suggested using the owl as a messenger and somehow had jumped to accusing him of having a wife elsewhere since he couldn't give her an address or a phone number. He took the letter and gave the bird a crumb of toast from his plate as he read it.

"Well, bird, I guess I'm finally going to find out what she called you." Percy mused and slipped the paper into the breast pocket of his shirt. He was already dreading going to visit Audrey as he genuinely wasn't sure what he would come across. With a sigh and a flick of his wand, his dishes went to the sink to self-wash, dry and be put away while he took himself to his room to put on his shoes and jacket. He switched the wallet in his pocket for the one on his dresser as it contained muggle money rather than the wizarding tender he usually carried around. Lastly, he grabbed the key for his flat which hung off the edge of one of the photo frames. He paused momentarily to look at the photo, smiling sadly as he set it face down on the side table.

Percy made his way outside and to the closest apparition spot to his flat and then apparated to a street corner a few minutes' walk from Audrey's place. He walked briskly towards the familiar building and rang the bell at the main door. Audrey buzzed him in immediately and he took the stairs two steps at a time. He let himself in through the door of her flat, expecting chaos but the living area was spotless and the flat was silent. Percy paused in the doorway and waited for a bit before he decided to walk into the threshold further and call out, "Audrey? Are you here?"

"Shh, please, she has finally gone to sleep." The raised whisper was followed by a familiar woman coming out of her daughter's bedroom. Percy held back the smile he felt coming when he saw her, knowing that now wasn't the time for sentimental feelings - she hadn't changed though. Audrey looked tired but her dark hair was up in its usual messy bun, her pale skin splattered in freckles and her bright blue eyes still sparkled when the light hit them the same way as six years ago when they first met.

"I'll make us tea. What's wrong with Molly?" He asked, leading the way into the kitchen. Audrey followed and leant against the counter but slowly slid down so she was sitting on the ground.

"You are direct and to the point like always." She said with a slight smirk, her eyes dropping to her hands on her lap, fiddling with the bottom button of her shirt. "I'll be honest and just get it out in the open – I don't know if I'm cut out to be a mum. I feel like I'm going crazy. I love my daughter but the stress is getting to me. I can't remember small things and stuff keeps happening and I don't know how. I could have sworn Molly's room was painted baby pink but a few weeks ago I realised it was a pastel green. I can't remember painting it and I can't imagine anyone else coming over to paint her room without me knowing. I put her to bed with one toy and she is waking up with five or six. She can't reach the door handle or the windows but somehow she is able to get in and out of rooms even though I've been positive the door was shut."

Percy listened intently, nodding as she spoke. This was what he was worried about – that their daughter would show signs of being a witch. Audrey was a muggle and Percy had hoped Molly would be too so he would never have to deal with this. He poured their tea and sat down on the ground next to her, handing over the mug. "You are a great mum, Audrey. You act as both parents to her. If you need to, though, I can look after her for a while or visit here to help out."

"Do you think I'm going crazy? I think I am, I mean, I did contact you through Elvis. Also, did Percy Weasley just offer to babysit _and_ finally reveal where he has been hiding all these years?" Audrey asked in surprise, smiling a little more. "Would I be an awful person if I asked you to take her for a couple of days? I would love to sleep a full night and have a productive day at work without being hyped up on caffeine. I love her so much but I need a day or two to myself." It had been a while since she had seen him but she knew Molly would be safe with Percy.

Percy continued to nod slowly. "I'm working tomorrow then I am off for the rest of the week while the office is being renovated and stock checked. I can pick her up after work and I will show you my flat so you know where she is. I still don't have a telephone, though, so owl will still be your best way of staying in contact."

Audrey looked at him in slight amazement. When she sent the letter, she was feeling a little crazed and stressed and only really expected him to tell her to wise up. Now, an hour after sending the letter, she was even more confused. "You kept it a secret that you work in an office?"

"You called the owl Elvis?" He retaliated, raising a brow.


End file.
